Happily Ever Later?
by OnBladedWings
Summary: What if Apocalypse hadn't come? What if Rogue reconciled with Mystique? What if Wanda found true love? My own take on what should have happened for the X-Men storyline. Multiple pairings, Lemons. Content Warnings inside.


Pre-Apocalypse, I never really liked that arc anyway. I also make a few assumptions as to character pairings, so one or two of them may seem random to you, but to me they are just obvious so i don't usually feel the need to explain them. It also helps immensely if you are familiar with the X-Men: Evolution universe, as that's what I use as my base. I have never actually read any marvel comics in my life. (But I -HAVE- seen the old cartoons! heehee go Rem-bilee!)

Warnings: -Gay/Lesbian pairings.

-Furry/Bestiality (Sortav, Rahne aka Wolfsbane is a shapeshifter.)

-Technically Incest (Rogue is Mystique's adopted daughter, etc.)

-Angst, and lots of it. My take isn't happy-fluffy like the cartoon, and gets pretty dark at times. People _will_ die on occasion. You know, like real life.

-References to non-con; rape.

-Underage characters.

-Possible Futanari warning, have yet to decide. Perhaps in later chapters.

-The occasional racial slur, but keep in mind please I am no racist. It's done to keep characters in character. Anyone who's familiar with any X-Men cannon knows that the plot practically revolves around persecution of mutants and their families.

As always, feedback is always welcome. It makes me all fuzzy inside. ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happily Ever... Later?<strong>_

_When Push Comes to Shove_

Rogue was depressed. And not just the regular _'What's the point of it all?' _depressed, but the_ 'I'm gonna take a walk with a razor-blade' _kind of depressed. No matter how she looked at it, Risty had betrayed her. No, not Risty. Mistique. Her _mother_. Her one true friend was in reality her mother in disguise for god-only-knows what reason. When she had confronted her, Mystique had tried to deny it wasn't to use her, to gain information from her. Rogue didn't know what to think. Mystique had shown her true colors more than once when dealing with the X-Men, herself included.

"Still mopping at your window, kid?" Logan's gruff voice asked from the hallway as he casually knocked on her door. Rogue bit back a retort, but only because she really _was_ staring out her window. She drug herself off the chair and wandered toward the door, opening it with a look on her face that showed how exhausted she is.

"What do yah want Wolverine?" Her eyes didn't even make the effort to try and look him in the eye as he raises an eyebrow. He sighed, the usual gruffness seeming to evaporate as he took on the father-figure role he had assumed for the girl as of late.

"Was just wonderin' if you were feelin' like rejoining the human race anytime soon. The Prof's got a trip cooked up to try and get everyone away from the mansion a while." He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Rogue instinctively shrugged it off. If it had been anyone but her, he would've taken offence.

"Think ah'll hav'ta pass... don't wanna rain on anyone else's parade..." The last remark was more to herself, but Logan nodded anyway. He patted her on the shoulder and turned back down the hall the way he had come.

"We'll be gone 'til Sunday, try not to burn the place down. You can reach us on the comm if it's important." He called back as he walked off, leaving Rogue alone with her thoughts. The last place the girl wanted to be. Sighing to herself she closed the door and wandered back toward her bed, collapsing across it.

Trying to think of something, anything to get her mind out of the dark places it had been the past week or so, an idea sparked to life in her head. When she was sure the others had left, she donned her workout outfit and made her way to the sub-basements.

It took several minutes to find what she was looking for in the control room of the Danger Room, but when she did she wasn't entirely sure how to run it. Not without starting the entirety of the Danger Room training program. After several minutes she sighed in frustration. "Ah shoulda paid more attention to..." Her train of thought was interrupted when she looked through the glass and spotted the form of Mystique below. "Did ah... do that?"

After entering the main room, she walked slowly around the figure. "Ah guess this'll have to do." She sighed, stretching quickly and then walking up to the dummy, swung as hard as she could at its face. The image of Mystique brought an arm up to block, but afterwards it returned to its side. Rogue frowned, then attempted a roundhouse kick. Again, she was blocked, but then the dummy returned to its normal stance. Growling softly to herself, she did a side-side-kick combo, was blocked three times, and crossed her arms with a disappointed look on her face.

"Well what's the point if the damn thing doesn't fight ba-" Before she could even finish the sentence Rogue ducked under a lightning-fast kick, flipping back to put herself out of reach of further attacks. The dummy's eyes followed her movement, then as if a switch had been flicked it burst to life, flying forward with a heel-drop. Rogue slid aside, lashing out with her left leg to trip the blue skinned woman, following through with a uppercut-roundhouse as she had been taught.

Back and forth the battle went for several minutes, neither landing a single blow on the other. The minutes began to blur together for Rogue, and she was tiring fast. Between the lack of sleep and the amount of time she had spent locked in her room, she was surprised she had lasted this long. With the last burst of energy she could muster she side-swiped Mystique, apparently catching the dummy by surprise and connecting quite heavily with the side of its face.

Rogue stood bolt-upright, not so much surprised by the hit as she was the 'Dummy's' reaction... which was to curse, holding her jaw and mumbling "I suppose I deserve that..."

Rogue took several steps backwards, eyes wide. "Computer, end simulation..." she said, her voice suddenly very shaky. When nothing happened, her eyes locked with Mystique's once more. The blue skinned woman had a pained look on her face, and opened her mouth several times, but couldn't find a way to start a conversation. She didn't have to.

A moment later the realization of why she was down here in the first place clicked inside Rogues head, and she launched herself at her mother with a fury she didn't even know she had. This woman was responsible for everything, EVERYTHING that was wrong with her life. She lashed out with every ounce of hatred she had within herself... and Mystique took it. Every hit, every kick, every scream of rage. She didn't even try to block them.

After a minute of this Rogue had nothing left to give. She collapsed onto her mother, tears streaking down her face as she sobbed. Mystique, too, could no longer hold back her tears. In her heart she did love her children, though she often refused to show it through her actions. With one black eye and bruises all across her blue skin, she sank to the floor and held Rogue as the girl cried away the rest of her pain.

Rogue awake later that afternoon in her own room, on her own bed. She was sore all over and her jaw ached from crying. When her senses came back to her she glanced around quickly, wondering where Mystique had gone... if she had ever really been there. She glanced down at her self, and realized she was still in her sweats. It couldn't have been a dream. It took her a moment to find what was out of place.

At the foot of her bed was a small tabby cat, curled up on itself asleep. Rogue's first instinct was to reach down and pet it, and she almost did, her hand in the air above its head before she stopped herself. The creature blinked open one yellow eye and let a questioning "Mrrow?" Rogue sighed, letting her hand drop to pet it behind the ears for a moment before she moved it away and turned to sit up on the edge of her bed.

"Why are you... you here? The others..." She tried to come up with something, anything to say to her mother. She didn't know whether to be afraid, to be angry... or to be... happy? A slew of emotions were running rampant inside her head, and she dropped it into her hands in a gesture of defeat.

After several moments of silence, she felt the cat jump off her bed onto the floor, followed by a rather uncharacteristically quiet "I'm sorry..." She looked up and gasped softly, noticing for the first time the sheer amount of damage she had inflicted on the woman in front of her. Even with Mystique's accelerated healing, the number of bruises and scratches visible on her mother's skin scared her. Mystique let herself fall to the floor gracefully into a cross legged position, wincing as she did so. "I... I came to talk..."

All the bitterness, all the resentment, the hatred... it all melted away from Rogue in that one moment, the unguarded look of sadness in Mystique's face. The pain, not just physical, that showed. It was as if this was a whole new person sitting on the floor in front of her.

No, not a new person. It was as if her mother was sitting on the floor in front of her. The woman that had raised her alongside Irene.

With that one realization, that it was her mother here and not the villain, she shed another tear and half-fell half-sat down off the bed, hugging the blue skinned woman tighter then she ever remembered hugging anyone. She was just glad the older woman had enough common sense to keep the clothing between them, avoiding skin contact, because at that moment Rogue more likely than not wouldn't have even noticed if she had accidentally drained her mother.

"I'm sorry..." The woman repeated again, a gloved hand holding the back of Rogue's head to her chest. "I never meant... I didn't want to hurt you... I just wanted to be able to spend some time with you." She murmured softly to her daughter, holding her tight for what felt like forever for both of them.

Rogue didn't know what to say. Deep down she knew it hadn't been a conscious attempt to set her off, as much as she wanted someone to blame. Risty had been her _Friend, _through two years of school they had been closer than Rogue remembered being closer to anyone. She looked up at Mystique with tear stained eyes, unable to vocalize all the things she wanted to say at that moment, but when she met hers, she knew she didn't have to say a word.

* * *

><p>"Woof," Rahne said rather sarcastically up at her girlfriend as she laid her head in Wanda's lap. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get the Professor to let her come along, but recently the the short haired witch had seemed much more mellow to those who knew her and Xavier had agreed.<p>

"Not exactly what I meant... but if you keep it up I'll give you a treat." Wanda grinned softly, stroking Rahne's head like she would a dog. Rahne played along, her leg twitching softly as she 'Woofed' a few more times, giggling. Wanda could only shake her head.

"How 'bout we go swimming? Amara said there's a real nice hot spring not far from here." Rahne looked up into Wanda's eyes hopefully.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit..." the witch replied, shaking her head nonchalantly. Rahne only giggled more and pulled the girl down for an upside-down kiss.

"Neither did I." She whispered, eyes alight with laughter as she rolled off to stand up, grabbing Wanda's hand and leading her off through the brush to the north.

It really was a beautiful piece of wilderness the Professor had taken them all to, miles and miles of forest on the northwest edge of South Carolina. The weather was beautiful and the trees gave the air a vibrant scent. There were two lakes as well, and a hot spring at the edge of the mountain that was, thankfully, empty.

Rahne didn't even bother to look around before she began a little dance, stripping her clothes as she went and giggling at Wanda's gawking stare. She tossed aside her tee shirt and denim shorts, and leaned back against the older girl with a wicked grin, wearing nothing but her panties and the little golden cross she never took off. Wanda couldn't help but chuckle at the sheer amount of energy her girlfriend always seemed to have.

"So, do wanna play a game? Orrrrrrrr…. Do you really just want to relax in the water for a bit?" Rahne asked, tilting her head back to look at her lover. The witch responded by wrapping one arm gently around her waist and nuzzling her neck, letting her free hand tug the remaining garment away. A soft whimper escaped the younger girls lips as Wanda brushed along her neck with tender kisses, sending shivers down both of their spines.

Then, with a suddenly less-than-gentle push, Rahne found herself falling face first into the water. With a splash as she struggled to upright herself, she came back to the surface in a huff… but couldn't stay mad for long, watching Wanda slowly strip herself and slip into the water beside her friend. Rahne mock-growled at her for a moment, but dropped it when Wanda pulled her into a tight embrace in the water and pressed her lips against Rahne's.

As eager as the younger girl always was, she twisted her legs in between Wanda's, ever so gently grinding her sex against the witch's thigh while pressing her own thigh gently into her lover. Wanda smiled softly, brushing a hand against the girls cheek. "Again? This'll be three times today, and it's not even noon…" She whispered into the girl's ear as she nuzzled her, rocking her leg against her to help her get off.

"Can't… can't help it." She whimpered softly, clinging to her love. "It's that time of the month…" She moaned softly, loving the pressure building within her. Wanda laughed, holding the girl tight to her, letting her ride out her frustration by herself for a minute before letting one hand slide down through the neatly trimmed red fluff above her sex. Rahne couldn't take the teasing, not today. Her animal instincts took hold. Wrapping herself tightly against Wanda, her tongue lapped at the older girls neck and shoulder, occasionally followed by a bite.

The first bite stunned the witch for a moment, though she had been expecting it. Understanding what it meant, she let her fingers slide into her lover. Rahne practically howled, making her pleasure known. Her hips worked furiously against the two digits inside her, panting as she nuzzled into Wanda's short hair. She loved the scent, Wanda's scent, especially during sex.

Wanda felt her lover begin to tighten around her fingers, and gently pulled the girl down to face-level for a deep kiss to silence her just as she let a spark of energy flow into the pig-tailed girl through her fingers. Rahne would have howled again, if it weren't for Wanda's kiss, probably loud enough to be heard for miles. Very slowly she eased the younger girl down off her high of pleasure, holding her close to ensure she didn't accidentally slide into the water.

"Mmm… thanks Wanda." She practically purred, sated for the moment. The witch knew it wouldn't last for long. She let her eyes drift shut, the water was rather relaxing, especially curled up with Rahne, but her peaceful moment was interrupted by a quiet question.

"After lunch can we try out the new toy I bought you?"

Wanda could only sigh.

* * *

><p>"Chuck, the girl is barely sixteen. You can't honestly say you <em>approve<em> of-" Logan began, for what seemed to Charles the tenth time. He sighed and shook his head at the gruff man.

"Rahne is different from most girls her age, Logan. Her lupine aspects, though often an advantage, have their disadvantages as well. This is more than just teenage hormones, it is a biological need to attempt reproduction." Xavier explained. Logan raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion briefly highlighting his features.

"Yer saying the girl is in _heat_?"

* * *

><p>That same day, in the mountains of Tibet… A mutant named Mesmero, a minion of apocalypse seeking to release his powerful master… accidentally falls off a cliff and dies, thus ending an annoying arc that nobody likes anyway. His body is later found by Sabretooth and stuffed as a trophy, wearing a maid's outfit.<p>

* * *

><p>In the dark halls of Magneto's current base, beneath several miles of ocean off the coast of Rhode Island, Piotr was beginning to get angry. Despite John and Remy's attempts to calm the man, he could no longer simply stand by this despicable man he now served. For nearly a year his sister had been held hostage to blackmail him into servitude, but in Piotr's mind he was certain his sister would be ashamed of him for what he had done, even if it had been for her sake.<p>

Magneto knew this.

Piotr slammed one metal clad arm into a wall as he passed, the rage within his gentle soul no longer able to be contained. His fear of being so deep beneath the water was a hollow thing, easily pushed aside to allow himself to feel the anger within himself that much more keenly. If he wasn't stopped soon, he would most likely inadvertently breach the outer dome and flood the base.

Magneto knew this as well.

As Magneto was attempting to find a solution to the problem, however, Piotr decided he needed to go for a walk outside to cool off, think things through more rationally. The door took to long to open, having to repressurize, and he was impatient. So he made his own door.

Alarms went off all along the inside of the base, and Remy sat up out of bed so fast he fell off the side, stark naked. At his side John mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. Grabbing his uniform and throwing it on, he slid his deck of cards into a side pocket with practised ease. Looking back, he whacked john on the head with his staff on the way out the door, grinning at John's holler of pain and subsequent tumble out of bed as he closed the door behind him.

Just in time for him to turn and watch the 3 foot high wave of water smash right into him, knocking him backwards. Sputtering, he staggered to his feet and laughed, realizing what must have happened. After a quick wade along the outside edge of the dome to ensure Magneto had sealed the breach, he went to the control center and activated the draining system to remove the water.

"It seems Colossus has taken his leave, do ensure that he returns… or is returned, if need be." Magneto's voice echoed into the room in the eerie way it always seemed to do. Gambit nodded and headed for the storage bay with the metal spheres the acolytes used for transportation.

The short flight to land, no more than 5 minutes, gave Remy more than enough time to formulate his plan. He had been waiting for a chance like this, to get back topside alone with Piotr. At one time he had believed in Magneto's 'Truth', but lately having seen the petty actions the man had taken, he had begun to realize that in reality Magneto was nothing more than a tyrant, a bully who wanted to be at the top of the jungle-gym.

Perhaps he could use Piotr's situation to his advantage, as an introduction for himself towards Xavier's little group of friends.

Either way, he had a bit before Colossus would make it to land, and he would need a few items to make this new plan work. He set off immediately, his wide grin nearly encompassing his entire face.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for how all over the place it may seem, theres a lot of groundwork to get through before I can get to the main plot. Should be another couple chapters over the course of this week, so stay tuned!


End file.
